Encontrandote
by lincel
Summary: Blaine ha buscado, toda su vida,a la persona indicada. La encuentra en el lugar menos indicado. Kurt ha llevado toda su vida con la carga de su padre, sin embargo, es traicionado de la forma menos esperada.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 (te encontré)

- Vamos, no seas cobarde. Tan solo entra – decía wes, su amigo de la infancia, mientras jalaba de su brazo para que ingresara al local – nadie se enterara, además, creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

- No se wes, yo creo que es un poco exagerado. Para algo existe la masturbación – le respondía con duda – y no traje el dinero suficiente.

- No importa, yo invito – acoto wes, mientras ingresaban a la recepción del lugar

- Las personas no se invitan wes. No me vas a obligar a tener sexo con un desconocido- trate de sonar lo más convincente posible

Wes se detuvo, me miro un rato para luego acotar – ¿y si encuentras al amor de tu vida? Digo seria romántico ¿no? Digamos que allí dentro esta tu persona destinada y tú eres el único que puede salvarla de ese mundo agonizante – termino con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción

Solo basto unos segundos para que mi mente pueda procesar esas palabras y darme cuenta que ya estaba convencido. Es decir puede ser posible y sin más asentí para pasar a seguirlo.

Pero cuando estuvimos frente a la recepcionista de ese supuesto "hotel", empecé a arrepentirme y darme cuenta que todo ese cuento del amor verdadero era una patraña. Pues la pasibilidad de encontrar al amor de mi vida allí era el 1%.

Tan solo reaccione cuando vi salir a un grupo de chicos del ascensor, todos muy guapos, tenía que admitir. Formaron una fila delante de nosotros y ahí fue cuando wes empezó a hablarme.

- Elige Blaine, cual te gusta

- Eh, yo – comencé a balbucear mientras miraba a todos los chicos y fue casi al último de la fila donde mi mirada se quedó estancada. Era un ángel, tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana, los ojos azules como el cielo y los labios más perfectos de jamás en vida llegue a ver. Sin darme cuenta levante mi mano y apunte hacia el diciendo – lo quiero a él

La recepcionista me miro para, luego, pasar la mirada hacia el chico que había escogido, formo una mueca con la cara y luego volvió a mirarme, movió sus labios y dijo:

- Lo siento, él es nuevo y – dudo unos momentos continuando – virgen. Tiene otro costo.

Lo mire. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba asustado, movía sus manos con nerviosismo; se me hiso muy tierno – está bien, pagare lo faltante.

La mujer se acercó al chico, lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió hacia mí. Tome su mano, eran tan suaves; lo mire sonriéndose para trasmitirle confianza, pero fue en vano ya que él seguía con la mirada asustada y los ojos llorosos.

Mi amigo se me acerco, puso su mano en mi hombro y susurro un "diviértete", para colocar la llave de mi cuarto en el bolsillo de mi camisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - no es posible

Su vida era una mierda. Primero estaba muy feliz con sus padres y ahora tenía que pasar por toda esta basura; todo por culpa del maldito destino, como lo odiaba.

Sabía que no era muy coherente culpar al destino, pero sino a quien culparía?

¿A su padre? No encontraba respuesta. Su padre solo era una víctima al igual que él o eso había pensado.

Cuando era niño no se había imaginado que toda su felicidad se llegaría a convertir en amargura.

Quien iba a saber que su madre moriría por alguna estúpida enfermedad y como consecuencia a ese hecho su padre iba a caer en una muy profunda depresión.

Habían logrado sobrevivir unos pocos años, pero él ya conocía que todo iba a terminar mal.

Recuerda cuando su padre lo había sacado del colegio, en medio de la clase del club glee. Luego lo había llevado al auto para conducir sin decir nada en el camino, hasta que llegaron a un hotel. Fue ahí donde se atrevió a preguntarle qué pasaba. Este volteo para mirarle con lágrimas en los ojos y decirle un "lo siento mucho", luego tomó mi mano y me llevo dentro.

Él entro en trance ¿Por qué su papá lloraba? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? No quería llegar a la respuesta; ya que su papá nunca le haría daño, si todo debía ser una equivocación o mejor aún un sueño. Si eso debía ser, pronto despertaría y todo estaría bien.

No fue hasta que entraron a una oficina, cuando pudo salir del trace. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un hombre con terno negro y el cabello algo desordenado; el lugar olía a cigarrillo, eso no le agradaba.

Vio al hombre levantarse de su cómodo asiento y dirigirse hacia ellos, lo miró a los ojos teniendo como resultado un miedo aterrador por todo su cuerpo.

El hombre volteo a ver a su papá, sonrió y, entonces, hablo.

- Es muy lindo ¿seguro que es tu hijo Josef?

- No vamos a hablar de esto ahora - respondió su padre. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego volvió a hablar- deme el dinero y yo te lo dejo.

Quede atónito ¿Qué dinero? ¿Qué lugar era ese? Aquel hombre pareció haberse dado cuenta, sonrió mientras decía:

- Primero me tienes que decir su calidad. Tu sabes: si es virgen o no, de esa información depende tu paga

- Claro que es virgen, en todos estos dieciséis años lo he estado cuidando muy bien. Ahora la paga.

- Tranquilo no desesperes, ahora te la doy

No podía creerlo, mi padre ¿cosas de la vida? Era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba dónde estaba ese dios del que tanto le hablaba su amiga mercedes.

No pude contener las lágrimas, me sentía abandonado. Observe como ese hombre le entregaba el dinero a mi padre, este conto la suma y se acercó a la puerta con intenciones de irse, en ese momento agarre fuertemente su brazo. No me podía dejar allí, tenía miedo. Mi padre miro a la puerta, se quitó de mi agarre y susurro un "cuídate" para luego salir dejándome con el hombre de negro.

Ahora que iba a ser de mi? ¿Qué me iban a obligar a hacer?

Tan solo recuerdo escuchar unos pasos detrás de mi, antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación con otros chicos, algunos mayores y otros de mi edad. Luego sonó el timbre y todos se levantaron. Un guardia se me acerco mirándome con pena y me dijo "levántate, ya es hora de trabajar".

Yo no quería pena de nadie, odiaba esas miradas, pero que podía hacer; ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba o eso quería creer. Me levanté, limpie mi ropa y seguí a los demás.

Cuando nos dirigían a un ascensor recordé algunas palabras de la conversación entre mi padre y ese señor.

"virgen" "mayor paga"

Dentro del ascensor me di cuenta en donde estaba, un prostíbulo.

"Que mierda" pensé, quise llorar pero no me podía permitir eso.

El ascensor se abrió, nos formaron en una fila y nos hicieron callar.

Delante de nosotros había una mujer joven, uniformada de rojo; al lado de ella estaban dos chicos, parecían de unos dieciocho años. Uno de ellos empezó a mirar a cada uno de nosotros y se detuvo en mi.

"Que puta mi suerte" atine a pensar. Observe como levantaba su mano y me señalaba.

La mujer de rojo le dijo algunas cosas, que no logre escuchar, a las que el joven sonrió y le respondió. Entonces la mujer se me acercó, tomo mi mano y mi dirigió a él, juntando nuestras manos.

"Y ahora ¿Qué hago?" "no estoy listo para este tipo de cosas" "y si me hace daño" pensé en todos los posibles casos que me podrían pasar. Reaccioné cuando ya estaba dentro de la habitación y el chico estaba sentado en la cama mirándome.


End file.
